Three Days To Know You
by krisknowsthis
Summary: Walter is leaving for war in three days and recently starts a closer friendship with Una Meredith. Will three days be enough for their relationship to blossom? Read the story to find out!
1. Three Days Left

It was an autumn night, the Glen always looked best in the autumn. There, oak and maple trees swayed their branches in the partly chilly air. The scent of pumpkin spice cakes and pumpkin pies made from mothers and maids permeated the entire atmosphere. Though the Glen was a beautiful place to live, there was a place that cannot be compared to the Glen. Rainbow Valley, it was called. In the past, many children had played in it. Sadness, laughter and happiness filled the air once. But now, where could one find all these special elements in life? Especially with the dreadful war waging throughout the entire world. Rainbow Valley, where once Jem, Ken and Jerry caught the biggest fish in the pond. Faith and Nan, laughing and talking about the latest news. Walter, reading his newly made poems while Una and Shirley listen to him. Di, reading a book to baby Rilla. Carl, progressing on his bug collection. And even Mary Vance, trying to join conversation, and babbling her big mouth.

Rainbow Valley, where memories were stored and secrets kept. Alas, it was wartime. The Blythe and the Meredith boys were going to war. Hardly anyone had time for Rainbow Valley, except for two people. One person who came to Rainbow Valley every single day was Una Meredith, shy and sweet pale Una. Deep, sea blue, wistful eyes she had, with two thick chestnut brown braids running down her back. She wasn't the prettiest soul alive, like her older sister Faith, but little did she know that she had this indefinable beauty, which only special people could detect. There she sat, under the weeping willow writing in her diary where she kept her deepest secrets and prayer requests.

Una stopped in thought, thinking, thinking, and thinking. In conclusion, there was only one person she was thinking about. It was Walter Cuthbert Blythe. The son of Gilbert and Anne Blythe. He was a natural poet. His raven black hair and dreamy gray eyes were a wonder to look at! Una loved him with all of her heart and was sure that he didn't love her the same way. He loved her own sister, Faith who was engaged to his brother, Jem.

Walter Blythe also loved Rainbow Valley and everything in it. It was his only inspiration, to help him fight for his country. Though he hated wars and didn't want to fight, he knew it was his duty. Coincidentally, Walter wanted some inspiration, so he headed down to Rainbow Valley. He smiled as he saw a girl bent over a book, writing and deeply meditating on the beautiful nature surrounding her. Walter Blythe quietly sat next to her, under the weeping willow. Little did Una know that the man of her dreams was sitting next to her. Walter was leaving in three days! Una was frankly disappointed. She wanted to get to know Walter more, even though they weren't the closest friends. /span/p

"Good evening Una," Walter began. "Isn't it a beautiful evening in Rainbow Valley?"

Una jumped up, she did not know that Walter was sitting next to her. "I guess it is," she answered silently.

"I wish the whole world looked like Rainbow Valley," Walter said deeply. "But unfortunately it isn't. It's exactly the opposite."

Una knew that Walter was expecting her to say something. "Can't you try to make a difference?" she asked shyly./span/p

Walter looked up, "What do you mean?"

Una took a deep breath, "Well, you can make a difference in someone else's life and that difference can spread to others. As others follow in your footsteps, the world has a possibility to be a better place.

"DIFFERENCE!," Walter laughed bitterly. "How can one person make a difference in a world of seven billion people! The chances of me making the world a better place is .5%! It pains me to stab a bayonet into a man. A man that might be a husband, a father, a brother, and a son. You see Una, the world is already a terrible place, and everything is not going to be the same again after the war."

Una wholly understood what Walter was trying to say. He seemed so hurt, so bitter, so sad. All she could do was to sit on the brave seat and hold Walter's hand./span/p

"I know what you're talking about Walter. Everyone will suffer, even the people who aren't going to fight. But that's reality, we have to face the facts. Life is like a puzzle, and everyone will have to contribute a piece in order for it to be complete."

Walter looked at Una with amazement. He always knew that Una was very talented at giving good advice, but he didn't know she was that great.

""Gee Una," he said. "I really do wish we were good friends before. Shirley was a lucky man, to have a loving and nice girl to talk with. I'll never forgive myself for ignoring you."

Una had tears in her eyes, "Don't beat yourself down Walter. It won't help."

The two sat quietly for a moment, each thinking, when finally Una broke the silence.  
"It's getting late, Rosemary will be worried and Bruce is expecting a bedtime story. I'll have to go home."  
Walter sighed, "Well then, nice meeting you. Good night Una."

"Good night. . . Walter," answered Una.

Later on in the night, each were laying on their beds. Una, thinking of dark haired gray eyed boy laying on his bedside in the sweet home of Ingleside. And Walter, thinking of the lovely pale girl with wistful blue eyes.

What will happen next?! Post some reviews that will inspire me to continue! Also, write some suggestions on what you think should happen next (I'll give you a shout out in the story!) God bless you all!


	2. Two Days Left

The next morning, Una woke up in an unusually blissful mood. She looked outside and smiled at the beautiful bright sky and at the red, orange and yellow leaves falling from oak, maple, aspen and many other trees. Una sighed, Walter was leaving in two days and she knew she would dreadfully miss him. Last evening was the longest conversation she had ever had with Walter Blythe. On normal occasions, they would just say the friendly 'hi' and continue with their lives. But yesterday ... Una was so excited! Walter had regretted not talking to her as much, and Una knew that she would do _anything_ in the world to bloom their small acquaintanceship. Una _longed_ to go to Rainbow Valley to see the dark haired lad with the dreamy gray eyes. If they even became close friends, Una _knew_ that would be better than making a fortune! If Walter Blythe loved her, she wouldn't even know where to start! All she knew was that she was a little too excited. Walter Blythe was leaving in two days. How could they even become close friends? Una sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror on her vanity. She hated what she saw staring back at her. A small and thin pale girl with thick brown hair and sad blue eyes. _If only I could look like Faith, then Walter would fall in love with me!_ She shook her head and went fix her bed.

"Una!" came the distinct voice of her sister Faith. "It's time for breakfast!"

Una ran downstairs to her kitchen where she smelled the delicious scent of Rosemary's homemade biscuits.

"Una!" cried the voice of her six year old half-brother, Bruce. "You didn't read me a bedtime story last night!"

Una ruffled his dark hair, "I'm sorry Bruce. I'll read you _two_ stories tonight!"

Bruce's eyes lit up as he ran off to help set the table.

Faith came over and gave Una a hug, and was waving a letter. "Jem finally sent me a letter!" she said. "I really cannot wait to read it!"

Una smiled, "I'm so happy for you Faith."

Then she walked over to her dear mother who was just taking off a pan of biscuits from the oven.

Una kissed Rosemary's cheek, "Good morning mother."

Rosemary smiled, "Good morning to you, my sweet Una. How was your night's sleep?"

Una smiled back, "It was lovely. I feel refreshed."

Rosemary's eyes glistened, "You sure do look refreshed. Can you help Bruce set the table? He's not going to do it well by himself!"

Una went to help Bruce set the table, as Rosemary set the biscuits on a plate.

"I'm afraid we'll have an empty breakfast table today," Rosemary said carrying the biscuits to the table. "Your father is attending a funeral, Jerry is out fighting somewhere in Europe, and Carl is out for the morning. That leaves just us."

Faith sighed, "I miss a full table! Everything seems to get duller on a daily basis."

"On a happy note," Rosemary added. "The morning paper just announced that the War will soon come to an end!"

Bruce jumped up in excitement. "That means that Jerry and Jem will come back soon!"

After Rosemary said a prayer, they began to eat, and Faith started to speak.

"Una, Walter came by this morning."

Una tried to act indifferently. After all, Faith never knew she had feelings for Walter. "At so early in the morning? What did you think he wanted?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"He wanted to talk to you. Of course you were sleeping," Faith said spreading jam on her biscuit.

Una suddenly looked up, "He wanted to talk to me?"

Faith nodded, "He told me to tell you to get ready for a picnic at Rainbow Valley at twelve noon."

Una's eyes lit up, "Are you going?"

Faith looked at her sister in disbelief, "Una, why would I go? He only invited you, not _me_!"

Una smiled, of course she would be there!

* * *

At around 12 noon, Una ran excitedly to Rainbow Valley. She brought a basket containing her homemade chocolate chip cake, two ham and cheese sandwiches and a closed jar of lemonade. Her bun loosened up as she approached the entrance of Rainbow Valley. She smiled as she saw Walter Blythe already waiting with a basket and a picnic blanket. He turned around after hearing Una's panting.

"Good afternoon Una!" he said excitedly. "I'm glad you are able to make it."

Una giggled, "I'm surprised Faith remembered to tell me. You know her personality, she can easily forget things."

Walter laughed then frowned at the basket she was holding. "You didn't need to bring _anything._ I brought some lunch and Susan's monkey face cookies."

Una laughed again as she sat down next to him, opening the basket. "That means," she said, "we have more food to eat. The more, the merrier!"

Walter laughed, "I didn't know you had a great sense of humor, Una!"

The two ate lunch together and talked, discussing a vast variety of different subjects. From the lifespan of houseflies, to famous classical composers, the history of Canada and many more topics. As the sun began to set and as their conversation waned, both decided to take a stroll around Rainbow Valley. For a few minutes, they both said nothing as they were _deep_ in thought. Then finally, Walter spoke.

"Una, you look very beautiful tonight," he said peering down at her.

Una blushed, "Thanks Walter. But I don't think I'm as pretty as Faith and Rilla."

Walter smiled and shook his head, "You are _equally_ as pretty as both of them Una. Your beauty is somewhat unique. You have this inexplainable beauty about you that is quite ethereal. You should learn to appreciate your beauty more."

Una's pale face became hot red after Walter's comment. An awkward moment of silence followed and Una decided to change the subject.

"Have you been writing any poems lately?" she asked glancing sideways at him.

"I still try to write with the little time I have. It gets harder to write more as I'm getting ready to go to the front," Walter answered dolefully.

The two walked a little bit longer until they approached a shrub containing lilies-of-the-valley.

"You know Una," Walter said putting the flowers in her dark, long hair. "These were my mother's favorite flowers. I loved when she wore these flowers in her hair, but honestly, I think they look better on you."

Una looked up at Walter with her deep blue eyes swelling with tears. "Thank you Walter," she whispered.

Moonlight approached as Walter and Una's walk came to an end. "Una, I'm leaving in two days," Walter said sadly.

Una sighed, "I wish that this day didn't have to come to an end."

"I'll miss you very much. I wish we had more time to be closer friends..."

"We _will_ have more time Walter," Una said looking up at him.

Walter smiled wistfully as they both began to pack up their picnic baskets.

"I have to go," Una said reluctantly. "Bruce is expecting me to read _two_ bedtime stories tonight."

"Good night then," Walter said sorrowfully. "I really enjoyed this day."

"Good night Walter," Una said. Then she did something she had _never_ expected herself to do - especially to Walter Blythe. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and she could see Walter's face redden. Before he could do anything, Una went off.

* * *

Later that night, after Una had read Bruce two bedtime stories and tucked him in bed, she sat on her bed in thought. She knew for sure that her love for Walter will never waver...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I'd like to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. Keep on reading!**

 **Love,**

 **krisknowsthis**


	3. One Day Left

**I'm excited to post Chapter Three! I'm warning you beforehand that there may be a few grammar mistakes, due to some technical difficulties... But here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Walter was now leaving the next day, and Una could not possibly find time to spend with him. Yesterday, they had spent hours talking, laughing and walking in Rainbow Valley. Una had expected to do the same this day, but she did not get a word from Walter, asking her to come to Rainbow Valley. On top of that, Una had an unusually busy schedule. She gave piano lessons to five different people, had to babysit Mrs. McAllister's three year old triplets! And still, Una had to run _many_ errands for different people. By the time she arrived at home at eight o'clock in the night, Una was very exhausted. As she was about to put on her nightgown and call it an early night, Una suddenly remembered the person she held dear to her heart.

"Oh my goodness! How can I forget? I must see Walter before he leaves!" And with that, Una put on her shoes and coat, and ran towards Ingleside - the Blythe residence.

As she approached Ingleside, Una heard the laughter of the Blythe clan and left for Rainbow Valley, too shy to strike up a conversation with the large family. Hopefully Walter would be there waiting for her. But to her great disappointment, the black haired and grey eyed man wasn't there. After twenty minutes of waiting, a discouraged Una was about to leave Rainbow Valley when Walter came running in.

"Una!" he said panting and giving her a hug. "I knew you'd be there waiting for me!" he said still hugging her.

"I had a very busy schedule. I had to run many errands before I leave," he continued. He caught his breath and looked deeply at Una, "Are you okay Una? You look very exhausted."

Una sighed, "I had a _very_ busy schedule myself. I only came to Rainbow Valley twenty minutes ago."

"I'm leaving tomorrow and we didn't spend any time together," Walter said sadly.

Una held his hand, "How about a walk through Rainbow Valley?" she asked gently.

Walter agreed, and they walked hand in hand through Rainbow Valley. Years ago, Una would never had dreamed of holding Walter's hand. But now, they had _completely_ bonded in just a few days, and it was not uncomfortable for them to hold hands.

As they were walking silently, Una side glanced at the tall man walking beside her. _How much he has grown!_ she thought. She could clearly remember the time when Walter was teased at school by boys calling him a 'sissy.' She smiled to herself as she remembered the time he got into a fight in order to impress Faith.

As Una glanced at Walter again, she could distinctly see the look of nervousness in his handsome grey eyes.

Una squeezed his hand, "It's going to be okay Walter."

He looked down at her tenderly, "I trust you Una. I don't want to leave, but I feel destined to leave. It's my duty, and I must fulfill it."

They continued to walk in silence, until Una stopped. "Walter, I must go. It's getting late," she said hesitantly.

Walter looked at her with sad grey eyes, "I think I must go myself. Will you be there at the train station when I leave?"

"Of course I'll be there Walter," Una said with a sad smile.

"Was it just around two days when we became close friends?" Walter said with a distant gaze in his eyes.

Una nodded, "How can I forget?"

Walter turned to look at her, "I'll miss you Una."

Una bowed her head, trying to cover her face as hot tears were streaming down.

"When I leave to the front, I'll always remember the enjoyment and comfort you brought me in the last few days. I'll remember Rainbow Valley and the sweet, beautiful woman with wistful blue eyes and dark flowing hair."

Una could hardly conceal the tears flowing down her face. "Una!" he said surprisingly. "I did not mean to make you cry."

Walter took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face.

"Thank you Walter," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Walter cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply at her wistful blue eyes. Una felt as if he could read straight through her mind. Suddenly, he bent his dark head and kissed her passionately. Una gave in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer. Gasping for breath, they looked at each other in shock.

Finally, Walter held her hands and looked at her affectionately. "Will you promise me that you will not do this to another being _until_ I come back?"

Una nodded, her face turning red, "I promise," she whispered.

"Well then," Walter said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow at the train station. Good night, Una," he said affectionately.

"Good night Walter," Una said hurriedly as she ran to the manse.

* * *

An exhausted, but happy Una flopped onto her bed, recalling what happened at Rainbow Valley. She sighed happily.

 _Maybe there_ _was_ _hope._

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 3! What do you think? (Sorry for any grammar mistakes!) Stay tuned for more, the story isn't finished yet!**

 **God bless you all!**

 **~krisknowsthis**


	4. The Day Walter Left

**Hope you're still reading! Hang on! The story is** ** _almost_** **finished! (Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors!)**

 ******* Words in **bold** are from LM Montgomery's novel: "Rilla of Ingleside." *******

Sit back, relax and read the story!

* * *

Una could clearly remember the day Walter left to fight. It was a dull, chilly autumn morning. Hardly anyone was there. It was quite usual those days for a soldier to leave to fight on the fronts. Beside the Blythes and the Merediths who were there to see Walter off, there was Mary Vance who had recently seen 'her' Miller Douglas off. Though sad, _everyone_ there had tried to be cheerful. Anne Blythe was smiling with tears streaming down her face as Walter hugged and kissed her goodbye. The twins, Nan and Di couldn't quite contain their smiles, breaking down even before Walter hugged them. Dr. Blythe's face was stoic as he shook Walter's hand firmly and patted him on the back. Susan, loving and caring as usual was asking Walter questions, making sure that he was all ready. Carl and Shirley were promising to join when they were of age. And Rilla... Una almost cried seeing Rilla's face. Her face was filled with pain and sadness as Walter confronted her.

He embraced her for a long while and told her, "Keep Faith..."

Rilla, too sad to say anything nodded her head and gave him another long hug.

At last, Walter approached Una. She could feel her face burning as she looked down shyly at her hands.

"Well Una," Walter said slowly. "It's time I must finally say goodbye. I've enjoyed the little time we've had together. I wish we had more time." Then, Walter bent and kissed Una one last time. This kiss was much different than the kiss they shared last night. While last night's kiss symbolized love, today's kiss was more of a **warm, comradely kiss of a brother.** It was not the same kiss he gave her yesterday...

"All aboard?!" came the loud cry of the conductor.

Walter hurriedly shoved a book in Una's hands. "This is my book of poems. Keep it safe for me until the war is over."

Una nodded her head, holding back tears. "Goodbye Una," Walter said tenderly looking down at her with his soft, grey eyes.

"Goodbye Walter," Una mumbled. "I'll see you after the war."

Walter hastily ran to the platform and waved as the train pulled out.

 **Rilla was standing by herself, but Una Meredith came to her and the two girls who loved him most stood together and held each other's cold hands as the train rounded the curve of the wooden hill...**

* * *

 **Short chapter, don't you think? I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. God bless you all!**

 **~krisknowsthis (Kristine)**


	5. Epilogue

I'm honestly glad to announce the 'last' chapter of my story: Three Days To Know You.

Sit back, relax, and READ!

* * *

Epilogue:

Una held on to that little book throughout the war, and never dared to look at it. Everyday, she would wait patiently for the young man with black hair and grey eyes to arrive at the train station and hold her in his arms. But unfortunately, Walter Blythe never came back. As Una learned, he was killed in Courcelette - the Piper had taken him home. Years later, an older and brokenhearted Una would walk through Rainbow Valley, somewhat haunted by the ghosts of her and Walter walking and laughing there years before. She _had_ kept her promise to Walter. In fact, Una vowed to never marry _anyone_ for the rest of her life. Little did she know that she would _never_ recover from Walter's death. His death had left an irremovable scar in her heart.

But as for now, Una hugged the little book of poems and looked up to the sky with teary eyes, "I love you Walter," she cried.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Three Days To Know You. I _truly_ hope you enjoyed the story. Special thanks to Kim Blythe for her loving support and advice! Check out her two _wonderful_ stories:  One Heart, One Love, One Family and Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. :) **

**God bless you all!**

 **~krisknowsthis (Kristine)**


End file.
